Dirty Little Secret
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: Set during Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire! Draco and Hermione are secretly together. It's NOT a song-fic but I'll admit the idea came to me when I was listening to Dirty Little Secret by The All-American Rejects! Read&review and enjoy!


Hermione got up from her spot on the couch and headed toward the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" Ron called after her.

She turned around and said, "Oh, I'm just going to the Library. Be back in a bit!"

Just as the Fat Lady's frame swung open, Hermione could hear Ron telling Harry, "Probably to study even more! She's mental, I'm telling you!"

She rolled her eyes and kept walking. Although instead of going to the Library, Hermione turned a corner and walked down a few flights of stairs. Then she passed Nearly Headless Nick, to who she politely waved and smiled. He returned the gesture and floated out of sight. Hermione looked all around her, making sure she was alone.

Then she faced a certain part of the wall behind her and whispered, "Aperire."

The wall opened just enough for one person to enter. She crouched down and quickly ducked in. Once inside, the opening closed and everything was pitch black around her. She said, "Lumos" and then light shown out of the end of her wand.

She looked around, seeing no one else and thought, "Where is he? We're supposed to meet at this time! I'm breaking so many school rules and if I blow my record for him not showing I swear I'm going to-"

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by strong arms taking a hold of her waist and spinning her around. Hermione was about to scream when she felt a pair of lips capture her own. She immediately knew who they belonged to. Draco Malfoy.

Draco pulled away and chuckled. "You know 'Mione, you're going to get us both caught."

He pulled out his wand and said a spell to make the room lighter, so he could actually see her face.

She glared and said, "Me? You're the one who almost gave me a heart attack!"

He just smirked and said, "You should've known it was me! We are the only ones who know about this room, remember?"

Hermione looked away, her face holding a mixture of annoyance and anger. She was mad partly at him and partly at how stupid she was to think it was anybody else. He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her once again.

"Come on, we spend most of our time fighting anyway. Let's take this time we have now and enjoy each other." He whispered, smiling into her ear.

She fought back a smile, but eventually gave up. He was right. They barely get any time together alone, why have it being mad at him? She sighed and he smirked, knowing that he got to her.

She glanced at him and said, "I'm still slightly mad at you."

He grinned and said, "Okay, I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Forgive me?"

She smirked and rolled her eyes. "Of course I forgive you, you idiot." She said before pressing her lips to his again.

They kissed until each had to come back up for air. He cupped her cheek and smiled.

"I love you. You know that, right?"

She grinned and said, "You better! I'm breaking so many Hogwarts rules for us!"

He raised his eyebrows and she giggled. "I know, Draco! I love you too."

She pecked his lips and he sighed contently.

"Good. And you've broken many other rules with Potty and Weasel-B!" He said their names in disgust.

Hermione smacked his arm playfully and he chuckled, "Hey I love you, not them."

She rolled her eyes and said, "I know. But ease up on the insults when I'm around. You can hate them all you want with Crabbe and Goyle!"

He smirked and she smiled. They stared into each other's eyes before he said, "Hermione, I want to tell everyone about us."

This caught her off guard. "W-what?"

"You heard me. I love you, and I want people to know. I hate having to pretend to hate you. You're beautiful, intelligent, kind, a strong leader, and any guy would be lucky to have you. Too bad for them you're mine."

She blushed and he continued, "We only get to really be with each other when nobody else knows. I want everyone in the world to know that you're my girlfriend. I gave up on that whole 'mudblood' thing a long time ago. You're amazing."

She was about to say something when he cut her off. "And I'm not the only one who knows it! I hate seeing other guys hit on you. I just want to go up to them and punch them square in the face! Please, let's tell them."

She sighed and said, "Draco, you know we can't. Harry and Ron would hate me if they found out. But I'm more worried about you. Think about it. Everyone in Slytherin house would hate you and think lowly of you. Your father would probably disown you. You would get laughed at for dating a 'mudblood'. Trust me, I hate having to sneak around with you. But we can't tell everyone. Not yet, anyway."

She was in love with him. And it killed her to have to keep such a huge secret from her best friends. But it would be better if nobody knew. She hated it, but that's the way it was. And neither she nor Draco could change it.

He sighed and said, "Hermione, I'm not going to let this go. I promise one day we'll tell them. Let it be before the war or after. I will love you to the very end."

Hermione smiled, rolled her eyes and hugged him. He held her, never wanting to let go. And for a minute, time stopped. They would never forget this moment, being with the one they loved. Then Draco pulled away and kissed her passionately. What started out as a few sweet kisses turned into a full blown make-out session. They continued this for about another hour. But Hermione, being the logical one, checked her watch. 10:00 pm.

She sighed and said, "Draco, it's ten o'clock. We should be getting back now."

"Mm-mm no, Hermione let's stay here all night. No one will know." He said against her neck.

She giggled and put her hands on his shoulders. He reluctantly pulled away and looked into her eyes.

He sighed, "You're right."

She was about to turn around when he caught her arm and said, "But one more thing."

She faced him again and he kissed her gently. She smiled into the kiss and he stepped back.

"Now, after you m'lady." She giggled and headed out of the secret room. He waited for a minute before exiting as well.

Many months passed. Draco and Hermione kept meeting secretly in that room that only they knew about. And every day they kept pretending to hate each other. But in classes, Draco would pull her aside and try to convince her to tell everyone. Her answer was always no, but he never gave up. But one day he came close to achieving his goal. A boy from Ravenclaw came up to Hermione and gave her a stupid pick up line. Then he asked her out, in which she politely declined. But he didn't leave; he kept flirting with her and stood a little too close. He was annoying Hermione, but he obliviously thought that he was actually getting her to say yes. Draco was standing nearby with gritted teeth and his hands balled up into fists. He held them so tight that his knuckles were turning white. Finally he had had enough and walked up to them.

"Listen you stupid git! She doesn't want to go out with someone as pathetic as you. So leave her alone, or you'll have me to deal with!"

Draco was much taller than him, so the Ravenclaw backed off. Hermione said a quick thanks. He was about to smile at her when he noticed everyone staring at him.

"Don't thank me you filthy mudblood! I didn't do it for you, I just really hate that guy."

Which was true, he really did hate the guy. Hermione, knowing that he was faking, pretended to look hurt. Everyone then went back to whatever they were doing and Draco gave Hermione an apologetic look. She just smiled at him and he knew she knew he was faking. He then went back to his cronies and continued the day as usual. Hermione later raised her voice at him for almost blowing their secret, but quickly forgave him because he did save her from that loser. He just chuckled and kissed her. Everything was fine…until the Yule Ball.

_The Yule Ball_

Hermione was slightly nervous. Viktor Krum had asked her. Any girl would have died from happiness, but Hermione just smiled and said yes. There wasn't any way for her to go with Draco; she gave up on that a while ago. She breathed deeply, remembering Draco's reaction when she told him.

_"You're going with Viktor Krum!" Draco yelled._

_Hermione quickly covered his mouth. "Sshhh! Someone will hear you!" _

_Draco huffed and said, "Hermione, you're going with another guy to the Yule Ball. How do you want me to respond!" _

_She just rolled her eyes and said, "Look, we can't go together! So why n-" _

_"Why can't we? I mean seriously, why can't we go together?" _

_Hermione glared and said, "You know why! Please, just calm down." _

_Draco was now pacing back and forth. "Calm down? My girlfriend is practically cheating on me with a famous Quidditch player. Not to mention a Tri-Wizard tournament champion!" _

_She raised her eyebrows. "Are you jealous Draco?" _

_He looked at her as if she was crazy. "What? Of course not! Why would I be jealous?" _

_She shook her head and said, "I don't know, you tell me." _

_He sighed and said, "So, it doesn't bother you if we go with other people?"_

_Hermione laughed and said, "No. I know my feelings for you and one night won't change them." _

_Draco stepped closer and smirked, "Fine, then I'll go with Pansy." _

_She felt a pang of jealousy hit her, but she didn't let it show. "Fine, if you want to ask her, then go ahead! No one's stopping you!" _

_Draco's face dropped and said, "Fine, then this conversation is over. Have fun with Viktor."_

_He turned to leave. Hermione fought the urge to run up to him, apologize and kiss him with everything she had._

_She just took a deep breath and said, "I will. Tell Pansy I said hello." _

_He stopped walking for a second, and then exited the room by slamming the door shut. She stared after him, standing alone as the room slowly grew darker and darker. _

Hermione looked into the mirror, studying her appearance. She thought she looked alright, so she left her dormitory and headed for the main hall. She walked down the steps, noticing Harry staring at her. She smiled at her best friend and waved. She then reached the bottom, only to be greeted by Viktor Krum himself. When she saw his face, she remembered the fight she had with Draco. She quickly pushed the thought away and took Viktor's hand.

He led her into the Great Hall and the crowd of people separated, allowing the four champions and their dates to walk through. Hermione walked with her hand on Viktor's and scanned the crowd of many faces. She saw Ron with Parvati, Seamus and his date, even Neville with Ginny. Suddenly her eyes locked with a pair of silver ones. Draco. She took one look at him and automatically broke eye contact. He looked amazing, apart from Pansy hanging on his arm. She stared straight forward until the champions reached the dance floor. She began dancing with Viktor, staring into his hard eyes. He didn't really hold an expression, just stared. Hermione wished she was looking into Draco's eyes, but sighed and kept dancing. Meanwhile back in the crowd, Draco stood, watching his love dance with another. She looked devastatingly beautiful as she glided across the dance floor. He wanted to hex Krum into oblivion for even laying a hand of her, much less her waist. His heart sunk at the sight of her with him.

"Come on Draco! Everyone else can dance now! Let's go!" Pansy whined while dragging him to the middle of the floor.

He placed his hand on her waist and the other in her hand. He danced with her, looking into her eyes. How he wished he was looking into Hermione's. He sighed and kept dancing. Eventually the two couples danced close enough to see one another. Draco looked over Pansy's shoulder to look directly at Hermione. They saw one another, an expression of hurt and longing crossing both of their faces.

Draco mouthed the words "I love you" to her and she smiled.

She looked so beautiful, and he smiled as well. Finally the dance had ended and everyone went their own ways. Draco stood close to the doorway and caught Hermione's attention. He moved his head towards the door and started walking out. Hermione excused herself from Viktor and followed Draco outside.

He stood, waiting for her as the snowflakes fell. She stepped out and he smiled. She walked up and stopped right in front of him.

He stared, marveling at her beauty before saying, "Hermione, you look beautiful tonight."

She smiled and said, "You don't look so bad yourself."

He chuckled and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out like I did. I just…" he took a step closer, "I love you, Hermione Granger. And I want the world to know it. And we can show them."

He looked past her to the crowd forming. Apparently someone had seen them walk out together, told another person who told another person and followed them.

Hermione looked back and sighed. "Draco, we can't."

"Please." He whispered.

He looked at her face and already knew the answer. No. He sighed and was about to pretend yell at her when he felt her lips crash against his. He was surprised at first. Was Hermione actually ready to jeopardize everything to be with him? Apparently she was. Draco responded and they both smiled into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her picked her up by her waist and spun her around. They were in total bliss, just being with each other. Then Hermione pulled back and Draco had a bright smile on his face. He looked back to see everyone with their mouths open.

"Everyone knows about our dirty little secret now." He whispered into her ear.

She faced him with a smile on her face and said, "And I couldn't be happier." He leaned down closer and closer until their lips met…

**There I fixed it! **

**Sorry everyone! I totally forgot to space out the paragraphs before posting! **

**Now it should be easier to read! :)**

**read&review!**


End file.
